Nothing Wrong - Vkook
by Ayanna 'Ren' Olinda
Summary: "Ada tempat yang lebih menyenangkan daripada perpustakaan". Vkook
**Nothing Wrong**

 **~vkook~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak pernah salah Tae"

Joongkook terus bergumam tak jelas. Ia ingin menyalahkan seseorang, tapi siapa. Ia ingin menyalahkan keadaan, tapi mengapa.

"Maafkan aku Tae"

Joongkook orang yang kuat, hanya saja kali ini ia tak mampu menahan air matanya sendiri. Wajar sangat wajar, lumrah sangat lumrah. Karena saat ini ia benar-benar merasa tersiksa.

...

"Cintahhh"

Taehyung berusaha mengganggu konsentrasi sang kekasih. Bisikan pelan nan seksi itu begitu mengundang.

"Cayanggg"

Bisikan kedua, dan Taehyung belum juga berhasil.

"Manisss"

Bisikan ketiga, Joongkok bergerak meski hanya jemarinya saja.

"Best partner on my bedd ugh..."

Taehyung mengerang, meskipun seharusnya ia mendesah. Joongkook sudah bereaksi. Tangan kanannya memegang buku setebal 5 centi dan kemudian melayang 2 detik dan sukses mendarat sempurna diatas kepala Taehyung. Pantas saja ia mengerang.

"Kau tidak sadar kita sedang di perpus Tae"

Joongkook memang "short temperament" dan Taehyung yang sering jadi sasarannya.

"Calm down bebs, kita sedang di perpus lho" Taehyung mengusap tempat landasan buku laknat tadi.

Mood Joongkook mulai terganggu, konsentrasinya hanya akan sia-sia. Ia menatap Taehyung tajam, mengintimidasi, menyalahkan semuanya pada Taehyung.

"Maafkan aku Kookie. Aku tak bermaksud mengganggumu. Kau betah sekali 4 jam disini. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan."

Joongkook tak menggubris, ia malah meninggalkan Taehyung dan menuju pintu keluar perpus. Taehyung mengejarnya, sambil menggendong tas yang sengaja ditinggalkan sang kekasih.

Yoonggi berpapasan dengan Taehyung dan menarik lengannya.

"Hyung, aku harus mengejar Kookie sekarang" sahutnya tergesa, numun Yoonggi tak kunjung melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Ini darurat hyung, jebal"

"Sampai kapan kau mau sabar menghadapi bocah autis itu huh"

"Hyung, sampai kapan kau mau menghalangi jalanku, nanti aku tidak bisa mengejar Kookie"

Jimin yang kebetulan lewat melepas cengkraman Yoonggi dengan paksa.

"Cepat sana kejar pacarmu itu!" Jimin mendorong Taehyung kasar menjauh dari Yoonggi.

"Thanks Jim" sembari melangkah terburu-buru ia memberikan kissbye pada Jimin.

"Kau ikut membelanya rupanya" sergah Yoonggi apatis.

"Kau saja yang buta, hyung. Jelas-jelas adikm itu rela berkorban apapun demi Joongkook, tapi kau terus menghalaunya"

"Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkannya dari cinta buta pada monster gila itu"

"Berhentilah melakukannya, kau lihat sendiri usahamu tak akan pernah mempan"

"Dia hanya dijadikan seperti budak Jim, mana aku tega"

"Yang penting adikmu bahagia, lagipula tak berdampak terlalu buruk padanya, bahkan IPK Taehyung meningkat kan setelah berpacaran dengannya. Ia jadi begitu giat belajar. Bagus kan?"

"Jim.." perkatan Yoonggi keburu dihentikan Jimin.

"Ayo cepat masuk hyung. Mencari referensi untuk sidang tugas akhirmu nanti akan lebih baik daripada mengurusi adikmu yang sedang kasmaran itu"

Terpaksa Yoonggi menyetujui perkataan Jimin, dengan langkah gontai ia mengikuti Jimin memasuki perpus.

...

Joongkook sudah duduk santai di salah satu bangku restoran cepat saji. Bosan menunggu Taehyung yang sedang mengantri, Joongkook bermain game di ponselnya. Permainannya semakin seru, Joongkook serius sendiri tanpa memperhatikan sekitar.

"Tadaa, makanan sampai"

Game over tepampang pada layar ponsel Joongkook. Ia kaget, dan permainannya menjadi kacau seketika. Ia ingin marah pada Taehyung, tapi ini tempat umum. Raut wajahnya saja yang berubah, jadi jauh lebih menyeramkan.

Taehyung tidak menyadarinya, ia sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk Joongkook.

"Apa ini?" ia menyodorkan cola tepat didepan wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung sedikit gelagapan.

"Aku hanya mau orange juice, kalau tidak kita pulang saja."

"Tapi aku harus mengantri lagi, dan makananny nanti jadi dingin Kookie"

"Orange juice atau kita pergi"

"Baiklah, tapi paling tidak sembari menunggu kau harus isi perutmu dulu, ok"

Taehyung dengan tergesa-gesa menganntri kembali, padahal maagnya mulai kambuh.

...

"Besok seperti biasa aku akan menunggumu di halte." Joongkook diam saja, ungkapan ekspresi kemarahannya.

"Kookie maafkan aku, jangan diam terus dong"

"Jangan menelfon atau mengirim pesan padaku hari ini, aku benar-benar sedang tidak ingin diganggu olehmu saat ini" ia kembali meninggalkan Taehyung begitu saja.

Dan Taehyung menatapnya nanar.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu malam ini" Taehyung bergumam sendiri, ia melangkah dengan amat berat seakan kehabisan tenaga.

...

Hujan deras membuat sebagian pakaian yang dikenakan Joongkook basah kuyup. Berteduh di halte sambil menunggu bus yang belum kunjung tiba.

Ultimatumnya pada Taehyung memang hanya mempan semalam saja. Sejak subuh ponsel Joongkook sudah dipenuhi pesan dan misscall dari Taehyung. Karena ia tahu hal tersebut akan terjadi ia akhirnya membuat ponselnya dalam mode diam.

Hari ini tak seperti biasanya, Joongkook tiba di halte dan tak menemukan keberadaan Taehyung. Ia begitu malas untuk menelpon atau bahkan mengetik pesan untuk Taehyung, toh Taehyung juga akan segera mengiriminya pesan.

"Kookie-ah.."

Teriakan Taehyung dari seberang jalan membuat Joongkook merasa sedikit malu. Untung saja hanya ada dia di halte.

Taehyung terus melambaikan tangan kanannya, sembari tangan kirinya memegang payung berwarna biru tua. Melihat Joongkook yang ia rasa menunggunya sejak tadi, ia menjadi tak tega.

Meski Joongkook tak membalas lambaian tangannya atau bahkan menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman, ia merasa kasihan melihat Joongkook yang sendirian dengan keadaan basah kuyup dari kejauhan.

Taehyung kemudian berlari menyebrangi jalan, ia tak waspada, fokusnya hanya Joongkook seorang.

Joongkook yang melihat itu, seketika panik. Taehyung tak sadar dengan bahaya yang mengincarnya.

"Taehyung, Awasss!"

Sebelum ia sempat menuju ke arah Taehyung, kekasihnya tersebut sudah lebih dulu terhempas beberapa meter di depan matanya sendiri.

...

Joongkook ikut berlari mendorong Taehyung bersama beberapa petugas medis lainnya. Salah satu petugas medis kemudian menyuruhnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruang gawat darurat.

Wajahnya pucat pasi, tangannya seakan beku dan bergetar hebat. Kakinya tiba-tiba begitu berat, sedetik kemudian ia sudah tak mampu menopang dirinya sendiri. Kemudian Joongkook tak sadarkan diri.

...

Joongkook POV

"Kookie-ah"

"Tae.."

"Kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku kan"

Aku hanya bisa menangis.

"Hey, guenchana"

Taehyung mengusap air mataku.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu belajar terlalu keras, masih banyak tempat lain yang lebih menyenangkan daripada perpustakaan apalagi untuk kita berkencan"

Aku melihat ia tertawa, tawa khasnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Tae"

Ia tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu Tae"

Senyummya menghilang, raut wajahnya berubah, matanya kemudian berkaca-kaca.

"Na- nado saranghae Kookie-ah"

Ia menjawabku dengan sesenggukan, aku memegang tangannya erat, tapi kemudian tangannya lenyap bagaikan uap.

Joongkook POV End

...

Joongkok memandangi sebuah lemari kaca besar yang salah satunya berisi foto Taehyung.

Hampir setiap hari ia berkunjung ke tempat yang sama, dengan setelan serba hitam.

Tapi hari ini rupanya ia tak sendiri. Joongkook tak menyadari kehadiran Yoonggi dan Jimin disana.

"Apa salah adikku Jeon Jungkook? Kenapa kau membuat hidupnya menderita hah!"

Yoonggi seakan tanpa ampun mencengkram kerah Jungkook. Jimin dengan sekuat tenaga menghentikannya. Sedangkan Jungkook tak akan pernah melawan.

"Tahan emosimu hyung!"

Jimin menarik Yoonggi menjauh dari Jungkook.

"Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu Jeon Jungkook!"

Ia berteriak keras sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Jungkook.

Jungkook kemudian bersimpuh, ia meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau tidak pernah salah Tae. Mianhe.."

Jungkook masih belum mampu berdiri, ia tetap bersimpuh dan kedua tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah payung biru tua.

...

~ Sarangahae, Kookie-ah ~

...

fin


End file.
